harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrack, Splat, Sizzle
Thrack, Splat, Sizzle is the seventh episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound of Malcolm Ross's murder. Synopsis Sheriff Charlie Mills arrives at the Candlewick Inn with Deputy Garrett. Nearby, Christopher Sullivan, Beth Barrington and Malcolm Ross discuss their suspicions. Danny Brooks comments that the police are planning on searching the guests' rooms, and Malcolm nervously heads to his room. Madison Allen questions Shea Allen to the whereabouts of her father, Richard Allen. Malcolm quickly stuffs several stacks of money into a backpack when there is a knock at his door. He returns the money to the original bag and tosses it out of the window. At the door, Beth thanks Malcolm for having comforted her the previous day. Henry Dunn attempts to talk to Trish Wellington. He offers to stay on the island and help out with the arrangements for Thomas Wellington's funeral. Abby Mills runs into Jimmy Mance at the Inn and they discuss the past. Flashback (Seven Years Earlier): Abby discusses her relationship with Jimmy with Nikki Bolton. Jimmy eavesdrops on their conversation and Abby agrees to go camping with him. At the Inn, Charlie Mills looks through J.D. Dunn's room, noting firecrackers and J.D.'s medication. With Henry's assistance, Charlie discovers Uncle Marty Dunn's cell phone in J.D.'s bag. Henry informs Abby of the discovery of Marty's phone and mentions that Trish is no longer speaking to him. Two bloodhounds and Patrick Lillis arrive at the Inn to track J.D. and Henry offers to help find him. Abby takes Trish some breakfast, being startled by the gardener on the way. Abby attempts to comfort Trish. Abby packs for her camping trip while being warned by Sarah Mills to be wary of Jimmy. Abby suggests Trish talk to her father at the morgue and Trish regrets things she did on her last day with her father. Abby leaves for her camping trip, saying a last goodbye to her mother. As Abby walks in the woods with Jimmy, they discuss their future, as well as that of Henry and Trish. Their conversation is quickly interrupted by a series of massive explosions at the Marina. The bloodhounds are hot on J.D.'s trail as Charlie talks with Henry. Henry mentions how he simply continued with school following his parents' deaths, while J.D. changed significantly. Charlie tells Henry not to blame himself for his brother's actions. Malcolm searches for his bag, finding the gardener trimming the bush outside of his window. After accidentally startling the gardener, Malcolm manages to retrieve the bag. He secretively returns to his room and begins stuffing the money into a backpack. As Malcolm prepares to leave his room, Sully and Danny appear at the door, accusing Malcolm of taking Muffin, Sully's blowup doll. Sully searches Malcolm's bag, discovering the money, and Danny asks about Joel Booth. At the island clinic, Doctor Ike Campbell prepares Trish for seeing her father. Trish reluctantly enters the morgue and begins talking to her father. Abby and Jimmy arrive at the Marina, surrounded by flames. They find Henry attending to Cole Harkin nearby. Charlie Mills orders everyone to clear the docks. Malcolm relays the story of Booth's death to Sully and Danny. He claims to have lied out of desperation for the money, and is suddenly attacked by Danny. They agree to go to the Sheriff and retrieve Booth's body. Henry tells Charlie the story of J.D.'s suicide attempt and discusses how he and Marty decided to put J.D. in a psych facility. Trish thanks Abby for helping her and mentions how things will never be the same with Henry. Abby asks Dr. Campbell to take Trish back to the Inn so she can go to her father's house for a bit. Abby is seen returning home and calls for her mother. She discovers the patio door ajar as her father calls, and instructs her to fortify the house and stay inside. After locking the windows, Abby hears her mother screaming. Abby exits the house and is met by Cole Harkin outside. He tells Abby that J.D. is innocent and to ask her father about the first time John Wakefield came to the island. Abby searches the woods near the house, calling for her mother. She sees Randall Martin being dragged by a noose, begging for his life. Wakefield stops suddenly and kills him with the head spade, causing Abby to cry out. As Wakefield searches for Abby, Jimmy drives up, distracting him and allowing Abby to escape. The bloodhounds catch up with J.D. and chase him to the Marina. Henry tackles J.D. on the docks. Henry and Charlie return to the Inn and Abby questions her father about Wakefield. Abby wanders through the woods until coming upon the Tree of Woe and discovers her mother hanging. Charlie tells Abby that Sarah had dated Wakefield in Seattle, and she came to the island to get away. Abby questions why she is being sent away, and Charlie angrily suggests that Sarah "got what she deserved." Charlie tells Abby that the first time Wakefield came to the island, he used a few deputies to convince Wakefield to leave, and then bumped up the charges when Wakefield was arrested for assault. Shea finds Trish packing, and Trish says that she's calling off the wedding permanently. Nearby, Madison plays with a choke collar as a note is slid under the door. Madison reads the note and leaves. Malcolm approaches the Inn's incinerator and opens it, tossing the money inside. As he watches the money burn, Malcolm is pulled away and is sliced several times. He attempts to pull himself away, but burns his hand on the mouth of the incinerator before being killed. Abby attempts to convince Trish to not shut Henry out because of her father's death, warning her to not make the same mistakes as Abby did following the 2001 murders. Charlie sees Abby off as she leaves the island. Jimmy runs to the Marina as Abby's boat is leaving, denying him the chance of a proper goodbye. At the Marina, Abby apologizes to Jimmy for leaving and never contacting him. She tells him that he saved her life during the 2001 murders and Jimmy tells her that he had seen her there, but never wanted her to feel like she owed him anything. Abby flirts with Jimmy and then kisses him. Madison is seen walking the halls of the Inn. She looks at the note from under the door and continues to a room. She calls for her father before entering, and the door slams shut behind her. Deaths *Malcolm Ross was grabbed by an unknown assailant and was chopped to death. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills Guest Starring: *''Jay Brazeau as Dr. Ike Campbell'' *Dean Chekvala as J.D. Dunn *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Chris Gauthier as Malcolm Ross *Amber Borycki as Beth Barrington *''Sarah-Jane Redmond as Sarah Mills'' *Ali Liebert as Nikki Bolton *''Nicholas Carella as Patrick Lillis'' *''Dean Wray as Cole Harkin'' *''Aaron Pearl as Deputy Garrett'' *''Clint Carleton as Randall Martin'' *''Lyle St. Goddard as Paul Fletcher'' Music *Roy Orbison - Running Scared *Death Cab for Cutie - Transatlanticism Picture Gallery 1x07 - Malcolm's Death.jpg|Malcolm accidentally places his hand on the furnace as he is chopped to death. 1x07 - Deleted Scene - Malcolm's Head.jpg|In a deleted scene, Malcolm's head was left to burn. Category:Episodes